Truth or Dare
by rangers21A
Summary: The Hollywood Arts gang gets together to play a game of Truth or Dare
1. Chapter 1

_A New Game_

It was Saturday night at Tori Vega's house, and she and her friends were playing their weekly game of candy poker.

"I'll bet two blue ones." Tori said.

"I'll see your two blues," Andre replied, "and raise you one green."

"I'll see your blues and your green, and raise you three reds." Robbie added.

Everyone turned to Cat. "I'm sorry. I ate all my candy." She said sheepishly.

Jade groaned. "Fuck, this is boring!" She exclaimed. "Every week we do the same stupid thing! We come to your house, play poker, Trina shows up even though no one likes her…"

"Hey!"

"And then Cat eats all her candy and we can't play any more!"

"Come on! We're having fun." Tori said. "Right guys?"

Her pleas were met with silence. "I don't know." Andre finally said. "It is getting pretty repetitive."

"Yeah, why don't we try a new game?" Said Beck.

"We could play pirates." Robbie suggested.

Cat screamed. "Robbie, you know Cat hates playing pirates with you!" Tori scolded. "What else could we do?"

The friends (And Trina) thought for a while about this. Finally, Jade had an idea. "We could play Dodgescissors!"

"What's Dodgescissors?" Tori asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, it's like Dodgeball, but, instead of throwing balls at people, you throw-"

"No!" Everyone said before she could finish.

"Come on! I played it with my sister and she liked it!"

"The same sister who's been in intensive care for the last month?"

"It's not my fault she's slow!"

"What about Truth or Dare?" Everyone looked at Trina, who had just said the first helpful thing that had ever come out of her mouth.

So it was decided. Tori grabbed a soda bottle from the fridge and the friends (And Trina) all sat down in the living room to play. Everyone was excited, and Trina even sneaked some beer out of the liquor cabinet in their parents' bedroom to make things more fun. "Okay, rules of the game: whoever the bottle lands on has to do either a truth or a dare, which is then decided by whoever spun the bottle," Jade explained, "and, if you can't complete the challenge, you have to take off one article of clothing."

"What?" Cat exclaimed. "I don't wanna do that!"

"It's just to make things more interesting, Cat. Lighten up. Who wants to spin first?"

"I'll go." Trina volunteered. She spun the bottle, which landed on Jade. "Okay, Jade, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Trina thought for a moment, then smiled cruelly. "Have you ever had a crush on a girl?"

"Oooooooo." Everyone went as Jade's face turned bright red.

"Dare." She said quickly, trying to dodge the question.

"Ah, ah, ah." Trina taunted. "If you can't do it, that means the clothes are coming off!"

"Oooooooo!" Everyone went again as Jade took off a sock, already plotting her revenge on that bitch.

On and on the game went, the truths getting harder to answer, the dares getting harder to accomplish, and the friends (And Trina) getting drunker and nakeder. About an hour into the game, a few people were already in their underwear. Cat only had on a pair of panties and was shielding her chest with a couch cushion, Robbie was down to just his tightie-whities, Trina was still fully-clothed, but was drunker than anyone else, and all Jade had left was a black thong.

"My turn to spin again!" Trina slurred, having just made a prank call to Sikowitz saying that the families of all the coconuts he drank were coming to get him (He was quite terrified at the moment). Trina spun the bottle, landing once more on Jade. "Truth or dare, Jade?"

"Truth."

"Alright, alright." Trina thought for a moment, her brain fuzzy from all the alcohol that she had ingested. "Have you ever had a crush on a girl?"

"You already asked that!"

"I don't remember that." (And she probably didn't for real)

"You can't ask a question that's already been asked! It's against the rules!"

"I don't think that was in the rules you explained to us at the start." Beck said, interested to see why his girlfriend was dodging the question.

"Well… But I… Augh! I'm not answering that!"

Trina giggled. "Then it looks like we get to see your va-jay-jay!"

Jade grit her teeth, thinking quickly for a way out of this. Fortunately, she hadn't had anything to drink, unlike Trina. That's what gave her an idea. "Okay, how about this. I'll cut you a deal: I'll take off the last of my clothes, _and_ answer your question truthfully, if you can finish a dare that I give you. But, if you can't, then you have to take off all your clothes."

"Ooooooooo!" Everyone went once again.

Fortunately for Jade, Trina's brain wasn't exactly working at the moment. "I'll do it! What's the dare?"

Jade smiled cruelly. She grabbed her phone and one of the folding chairs they had used for cards. "I dare you," she said, setting the timer on her phone, "to let me spank you for five whole minutes. If you cry uncle before time's up, then I win."

A hush fell over the crowd. Would Trina still take Jade's challenge? Of course she would! She was fucking blitzed!

Jade sat down in the chair and Trina got down over her knee. "Okay, Trina," Jade said mischievously, "five minutes starting... Now!"

Jade came down on Trina's ass with a hard slap, forcing a small squeak of pain from Trina's lips. She kept spanking her, each strike harder than the last. Trina could barely take it. "Ah, fuck!" Trina exclaimed as Jade yanked down her pants and underwear to attack her bare ass with all her might. Trina's ass stung like hell!

And yet she had never felt so alive! Despite the pain Jade was causing her, being spanked felt exhilarating!

Jade glanced at the timer. Only a minute left. "Shit!" Jade muttered under her breath. She started spanking Trina as hard as she could, but all that did was get her more riled up. "Say uncle, you stupid bitch!"

"Yeah!" Trina yelled from pain and pleasure. "Spank me harder!"

"Shut up!"

Finally, the timer went off. "No!" Jade yelled. Trina had won. "Fine." Jade grumbled.

She tossed Trina off of her and took off her thing to a collective "Ooooooooo!" From her friends.

"Now, answer my question." Trina taunted. "Have you ever had a crush on a girl?"

Jade sighed. "Yeah, fine. I have."

"Ooo-"

"Shut it! Let's just keep going with the stupid game."

The game would only get more interesting from here.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Games Continue_

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Cat's tongue was two inches away from licking the plunger from Trina's bathroom when she chickened out. "I can't do it!" She exclaimed. "It's too gross!"

"Guess you lose your panties then." Tori taunted.

"But I don't wanna be naked in front of everyone!"

"It isn't that bad, Cat." Jade said, already in the nude. "Come on, just get it over with and take them off."

"Oh, fine!"

Cat got up and took off her panties, sitting down and hugging the pillow she was using to hide her body closer.

"My turn to spin!" Trina said, spinning the bottle. "Wow! Jade again? Truth or dare, Jade?"

Jade grumbled a choice set of curses before answering. "Truth." She growled.

"Alright. Who is the girl you had a crush on?"

Jade's face turned bright red. "No fucking way am I telling you that! Why are you so obsessed with that anyway?"

"I'm just curious. But, if you can't answer, you have to take off your clothes."

"I'm not wearing any clothes, you drunk bimbo!"

Maybe it was all the alcohol she had had, or maybe it was just because she really wanted to know which girl Jade had a crush on, but Trina suddenly had an idea. "I bet I can make you tell me."

Jade eyed her suspiciously. "You can not!" Trina smiled, moving closer to her. Jade was blushing harder than ever. "What do you think you're do- Ahh!" She gasped as Trina drove her tongue in between her legs. "What the fuck?!"

"Trina, what are you doing?!" Tori exclaimed as she watched her sister eat Jade out.

"I'm getting Jade to spill who she's crushing on. Duh." She kept licking while Jade moaned loudly. "Who is it, Jade?"

"Ohhhh! I'm not gonna (Ah, fuck!) tell you! Ahhh!"

"Is anyone else getting, like, really turned on right now?" Andre asked.

"Oh, yeah." Tori said. "Screw it! Come here!" She grabbed Andre and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I need some dick right now!" She pulled Andre's cock out of his boxers and started sucking it.

"Damn, girl!" Andre moaned.

Cat couldn't take it either. "I need cock too!" She grabbed both Robbie and Beck, throwing Robbie on the floor and putting Beck behind her. "Now fuck me, you two!"

She jumped on Robbie before he could protest, shoving his dick in her pussy. Beck then inserted himself in her asshole, as Cat moaned loudly from being pounded in both holes at once.

Meanwhile, Jade was getting close to breaking. "Fuuuuck! Trina, stop! I'm never gonna tell y- Ohhhhh!" Trina just inserted her finger in Jade's asshole. "Fuck, this feels amazing! Give me more!"

"Not until you tell me who you're crushing on!" She moved her finger in and out of Jade's asshole, licking her pussy faster than ever. Jade felt like she was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S YOOOOOOUUUI!" She screamed as she climaxed.

"Me?" Trina said. She felt surprised. But also elated. "Oh, Jade!" She pulled Jade into a passionate kiss.

"Lie down, Trina." Jade purred. "It's time I gave you some pleasure too."

Trina obeyed, lying on the ground as Jade got down on top of her to 69 with her. Trina moaned loudly as Jade licked her clit. She reached up and started playing with Jade's asshole to return the favor.

Andre, meanwhile, was pounding Tori on the couch. "Fuck, you're tight!" He grunted.

"And you're so thick!" Tori moaned. "Fuck me harder, Andre!"

Cat was busy sucking off Beck and Robbie. "Damn! You're better at this than Jade!" Beck moaned.

"I'm getting close!" Robbie grunted.

"So am I!" Andre added.

Tori and Cat got down next to each other in front of the guys. "Let us have it, boys!" Tori said, opening her mouth, ready for cum.

"Here it comes!" Andre, Beck, and Robbie all unloaded on Tori and Cat, covering them in cum.

"Mmm." Cat purred, licking some off her fingers. "Tasty."

The six friends (And Trina) all laid down to catch their breath. "Holy shit!" Jade panted. "That was amazing!"

"It sure was, you juicy thang!"

Jade laughed. "Trina, you're still drunk."

"Yeah. Drunk on you." She began kissing Jade's neck.

"Trina, would you- Ohhhhh, screw it! You guys wanna go another round?"

Jade's question was met with approval, but, before they could begin again, Sikowitz burst through the door. "Kids! The coconuts! They're after me! They want revenge! You gotta-" He noticed that they were all naked and some were covered in cum. "So, is it too late to join in?"


End file.
